Returned King of Hearts
by Jacobdraco
Summary: Draco was kidnapped as a child, given potions to make him look like a prissy, perfect Malfoy son. There's several questions, though. Who is his real father, and why after traveling to America, has he suddenly found himself falling for a copper-skinned man?
1. Chapter 1

Draco POV

I look at my new appearance with appreciation. While before I looked remarkably like my "father" with blonde hair and grey eyes, I now have brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I like my new, very different look. My "father," Lucius Malfoy has given me a potion to make me look like this. He has pale skin and slate grey eyes like two slabs of cold, polished stone.

I look to my right and my pet dragon, Starfire, looks back at me.

"Do I look good Starfire?" I ask.

"Yes, you look very nice, Little One." She replies.

I hear footsteps. I know it is Lucius by the distinct click of his cane as he walks. Without knocking, he enters holding a steaming mug of Butterbeer.

"Draco look at yourself! I am taking you to a meeting with me, you must look presentable."He says shamefully.

"No." I replied coolly.

"What did you say to me Boy?!"

I glared. "I said no! I don't want to, if I can't be myself!"

"Ow!" I scream as he slaps me in the face. He pushes me to the ground and kicks me in the stomach, I grip my abdomen in agony.

"You will go Draco." He says, handing me another one of his dreaded potions. I open my mouth and drink it begrudgingly. Starfire growls behind me, but I shush her quickly.

"Shut up, you petty dragon. Now get dressed, you mutt." He says, kicking me one more time before walking out of my room. Starfire turned to me once he was gone, concern clearly on she face.

"Are you okay Little One?" She asks.

"Not really, Starfire." I answer truthfully.

I get up slowly, ignoring the pain in my side. There is something knocking at my window, pecking even. I look curiously, only to find an owl with a letter in its beak. I open the window, take the letter, and send it on its way.

I open the letter. It reads:

Draco,

At the end of the school year, you asked me who your real parents were. They are Allison and Joshua Uley. When you were a child, Lucius took you from them and gave you a potion to disguise you. In reality, you are a muggleborn with a brother and two loving parents, but as Allison is dead and Joshua is in jail, Sam, your brother, is willing to take you in. He lives in America. Forks, Washington to be exact.

Sincerely, Your Godfather, Severus Snape.

I start packing my necessities into my trunk. I decide that after the meeting, I will leave. I did not want to confront my father, but I had to go. I couldn't gave him another day.

Starfire shrinks so that only I can see her and I walk out of my room

"Should we check on the baby girl before we go downstairs?" Starfire asks.

I walk into the nursery to check on my daughter who is two months old.

She is asleep in her crib and I tiptoe in so as not to wake her.

She looks just like me and her father who was killed, I miss him so much.

I start to pack her things. She will be coming with to my brother's home, I will say she is my sister or something like that

After leaving her, I walk down the stairs and into the drawing room. As I walk in I see my "father," my friend, and the Dark Lord. My friend from school is looking around, clearly scared beyond he wits.

I sit next to Lucius and my mother begrudgingly.

"Ah, Lucius. This is your son, Draco." The Dark Lord said rather than asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied unnecessarily.

I gave a slight smile and bowed my head in response to the conversation.

"Are you strong, Draco? Come here, Draco." The Dark Lord coos, patronizingly.

I walk over to him with a small hint of attitude, but it is replaced with fear as soon as he looks me in the eyes.

"Are you good with pain, Draco?"

Before I could even react, I heard a whispered spell. I hardly heard its name when I felt a pain in my heart and all went silent. I have never felt pain like this before; burning, writhing, tearing. I hear myself screaming for mercy, and suddenly it stops. I lean over, emptying the contents of my stomach on the marble floor.

Severus pulls me up from the floor roughly, but I know it's just a show. "Child, you have to be stronger. Screaming for mercy is unacceptable."

"Thank you, Uncle Sev," I whisper weakly.

"Master Draco," I hear from across the room. Everyone looks towards the slight house-elf that is standing at the far side of the room. "Mistress Rosemary won't stop screaming- and Sibley did not know what to do, Master Draco. Sibley has tried everything-"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"May I check on that My Lord? I'll be right back." I ask.

"Yes, go ahead Draco." He replies, I get up run up stairs.

I walk into my daughter's room and Starfire comes with me. An owl is at the window.

Dear Draco or Mike,

This is Sam Uley I am your older brother. That man told you about us. I got you two airplane tickets. I will pick you up a Seattle airport.

Your Brother, Sam

I start to rock my daughter and pick up Rosey's stuff.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

I need to transfer wizard money into muggle money.

I put all money I have into American dollars.

Rosemary and I board the muggle plane at the London international airport to Seattle. It is very strange, I've never been on a plane before and some people look at me strangely, probably because I am so young and with a baby.

I give Rose a bottle with milk and we take off. It's a long ride so I settle in for the time ahead.

When we land I felt nervous about meeting my brother.

My brother Sam is going to pick us up and I have not told him about her

"Draco!" I hear someone call my name, I look behind me.

"You're Sam, right?" I ask, seeing a large man with dark skin and hair in front of me.

"Yes, here is my ID for proof." I look because you can never be too careful. It said Sam Uley.

"Hi and who is this cute little one?" He asked seeing Rosemary in my arms in her muggle carseat. I got it for her before getting on the plane because I knew we would be in the muggle world.

"This is Rosemary, my sister I couldn't leave her there." I lie I did not want him to know just yet that she was my daughter.

"That's okay, she is so cute!" He replied, smiling down at her.

"My car is this way." He said and grabbed my stuff and Starfire's cage who's in husky dog form.

We walk to the car got me and Rosemary in.


End file.
